


Fight Tooth and Nail

by Jarugnyevu



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Groping, Impregnation, Mild Blood, Nightclub, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarugnyevu/pseuds/Jarugnyevu
Summary: An unplanned one night stand between Logan and Victor spirals into something neither of them had expected.





	1. Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho, it’s me, with another pregnancy fanfic, ‘cause I’m creative like that!  
> Little known fact, I love Marvel, especially the X-Men, and like with Voltron’s Shiro and Sendak, I love the dynamic between Marvel’s Logan and Victor!  
> Getting a few things out of the way immediately:  
> -Fem! Logan will still be called Logan, since it’s a unisex name (apparently), while her birth name (James) will be Jemma  
> -Victor will be based off his 1980s/90s self as well as the Liev Schreiber version, so he’s a murderous villain but is at the same time intelligent and CAN control himself when he wants to  
> -In my mind, Fem! Logan is heterosexual, and so, for the sake of my timeline, characters like Itsu and Mariko are out of the picture (even though I do love Mariko). Silver Fox was still around, but here Silver Fox was male.  
> -All characters mentioned will most likely be based off their 80s/90s version or their most popular versions.   
> -More ‘modern’ characters like Daken, X-23, Romulus and Remus don’t exist (for the sake of the story), BUT Graydon, Sabretooth and Mystique’s son does exist.   
> -The world setting is in the 2010s just for my sake of writing the world somewhat correctly  
> -Victor remembers majority of his past while Logan remembers very little besides Silver Fox and some of her moments with Victor  
> -This is inspired by the comics, not the movie, so Victor and Logan aren’t related  
> -This is a self-indulgent story (again) so if things look messy, that’s why. Think of it as a ‘what if’ / AU story line  
> We good? Good. Let’s go!

Nightclubs usually weren’t Logan’s thing, since they were typically full and noisy, but tonight that’s what she wanted. 

The thumping music blaring and the stench of alcohol and sweat would’ve usually been overwhelming due to her heightened senses and all, but she got used to it pretty quickly. Sitting at the bar, she scanned the room like she had been doing for the past twenty minutes. There were a couple of bouncers here and there, since this was a slightly fancy place. 

Logan had needed a break from all the X-Men stuff, just a night out, so had gone to the city of New York on her motorbike to find something to do. Of course, without telling the others. She knew Scott would be lecturing her tomorrow about how irresponsible she was, but it’s not like she listened anyway. She had stumbled upon this nightclub in a more remote part of East Village and decided to try her luck.

Getting in was easy; Logan may be short, but she was confident and knew how to flaunt her looks if she ever needed to. The bouncer was intrigued by her tight jeans, leather jacket and boots, as well as her strong physique and sharp blue eyes. It took a minute of conversation for the bouncer to decided that Logan had more cash on her than any of the barely legal girls trying to get in with whiny voices did. More cash meant more business, and in the end, that’s what nightclub were all about. Logan knew this very well. 

And so she had been sitting at the bar for the last twenty minutes. Besides the neon lights on the dance floor, the place was completely dark, people of all ages sitting at tables, dancing or drinking at the bar. It was the sort of place where anything could be happening in the darkest corners of the room and where one could come and go without people caring. It was really crowded, but more people meant more chance of fighting a partner for the night, which if Logan had to be honest, was the end goal. 

Compared to the other women present, she’d stand out like a sore thumb if it wasn't for the dimly lit atmosphere. Majority of the women were of normal height or taller, slim and elegant, while Logan was under the average height for a Canadian woman, muscular yet curvy where it mattered. She was the polar opposite of any other woman here and she knew it but didn’t care. It was always like that, even in the X-Mansion. Rogue, Storm and Jean were all long and slim, while Logan looked like a bull of a woman, with broad shoulders and wide hips. Not to mention that her clothing wasn’t the typical cocktail and sparkly dresses. She’d slice anyone before they saw her in a dress. 

With all the bodies dancing around her, it was starting to get hot, so she ran her fingers through a black hair, a little messy from the long motorbike ride. Her hair was pushed backwards and went down just passed her shoulders, although the sides of her hair decided that they wanted to defy gravity and made it look as if her hair were wolf ears of sorts. She couldn’t control it no matter how much she had tried. Part of her mutation, she had concluded a long time ago. 

She had gotten quite a few glances and stares since her arrival from several different men, but none of them were confident enough to even try and talk to Logan. Lack of confidence was a complete turn off to the woman, so she knew her interest would be peaked if someone dared to talk to her. 

Deciding that she may have a better chance to finding a suitable partner on the dancefloor, she finished the rest of her drink and wandered into the crowd of drunk young adults and swaying hips. As per usual, wandering hands came to try to get a feel of her assets, but she ignored them, unbothered after many years of experience. 

The live DJ’s music was surprisingly good and made Logan sway her hips to the beat as she made her way through the tangle of bodies. She closed her eyes to enjoy the atmosphere that was unique only to nightlife; people having drunken fun, the stench of alcohol and lust, the vibrations of the music and the warmth of bodies at close proximities. 

Being with the X-Men was great; they were her family after all. But there were times where she needed to have no responsibilities over the young students or as a hero. She may not have a secret identity, but she still needed a night off on occasion. 

A large warmth became in contact with her back, making her jump due to being lost in her thoughts. Large hands laid on her hips as hot breath hit the top of her head. Getting over her initial shock, Logan relaxed into the touch. Something about this man was familiar, but with the noise and stench of the place, she couldn’t make out who he was through those senses. A nose nuzzled her hair as the man pressed his chest against her. For a moment, the two just stayed like this, Logan still making some sways of her hips to the music despite being held. Only when the man leant down further to nuzzle her neck and spoke did Logan freeze up. 

_“Heya, runt.”_

~

Victor’s obsession with Logan had started a long time ago. He couldn’t recall when exactly, but it had been long enough for him to know that he wasn’t ever going to be able to get over it. Logan was everything Victor loved in a woman, but somehow nothing beyond spilling each other guts had ever happened between the two. He couldn’t remember exactly when their fighting started, but he knew it had been the accumulation of a lot of little things that had led the two to becoming enemies. 

Despite what it may seem, Victor knew his way around the nightclubs of New York. On that particular night, Victor had some minor business to discuss with the owner of a nightclub in East Village. The owner was a man who had hired Victor in the past and he wanted to do so again. Something about a gang making troubles for him. Victor had been in an observation room of sorts, a fancy sound proof dark room with a one-way window for the owner to observe the happenings in the club, when he had spotted Logan at the bar. 

Making a split-second decision, Victor offered the do the job, which was ridiculously easy, for less than half the price, as long as he got access to a VIP room for the remainder of the night. The owner didn’t even care about what Victor wanted it for and agreed immediately. As soon as the business discussions were done and dealt with, Victor got the card he needed for the VIP room. Still keeping an eye for Logan, he saw her move to the dancefloor. 

The place didn’t have a strict dress code, mainly just ‘dress to impress’. This usually attracted short and fancy dresses but didn’t exclude the ‘hot biker’ look. Victor himself was wearing civilian clothes of a black button up shirt and dark grey suit pants to fit in with the environment, so for once he didn’t bring too much attention to himself. Despite this, as he made his way to his target, a few frails did try and catch his eye. But he already had his eye on Logan and nobody could tear him away from the black-haired woman. 

She was oblivious to him approaching, swaying her hips to the beat of the music without a care, visibly without company and body language clearly inviting attention. Not only that, but she was freely emitting pheromones, which as a feral, was a clear sign for wanting a good night out. 

Latching onto her hips with his hands made her jump, and Victor couldn’t help a grin to break out onto his face. Feeling her relax into his touch, unknowing of who he was, only added to Victor’s excitement. She was so vulnerable like this, and he knew how she hated to be vulnerable when he was involved. As he spoke his greeting into her ear, the woman completely froze. 

Logan spun round with a horrified expression that quickly turned into a frown, teeth bared in a growl. Victor bared his own teeth in a grin, letting out his own guttural growl, noticing her slightly flushed cheeks. While the sound was drowned out by the loud music, Logan could hear it perfectly well and she clenched her hands into fists, ready to fight but Victor didn’t lunge at her like she expected. Instead he gripped her hips again.

The two being face to face, the sudden movement made Logan fall into his chest, hands catching themselves on his hard muscle to avoid tripping.

“Not doin’ that tonight, runt.” He purred into her hair. Now that she was paying attention, Logan could hear him clearly and glared at him. Being so close to the man, she could smell the pheromones he was emitting and knew exactly what that meant he wanted. 

“Fuck off.” She growled as she made a small attempt to push the man off her. While it was the first time the blonde had come onto her like this, never before having displayed any interest in her beyond tearing her apart, this wasn’t a complete surprise. Victor only snickered as he looked down at her with his amber eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. 

“Such endearing words.” The tall blonde mutant said with a laugh, narrowing his eyes on Logan, his body relaxed and unthreatening. She was so different from all the other frails here and that’s what he loved about her. Logan was so unapologetically herself and wouldn’t bow down to anyone, not even Victor.

Logan swallowed. She had never seen any other side of Victor other than the feral Sabretooth that wanted to gut her. Seeing him in such normal clothes and unthreatening was weirdly appealing. In the flashing neon lights his face and muscles were more defined, especially his grin which wasn’t malicious for once, but almost genuine. As if he was having fun. Add Victor’s pheromones to the mix and Logan was borderline smitten. He was trying to entice her.

As much as she hated the man, the idea wasn’t completely off putting to her; Victor was good looking and a feral like herself, so he would be able to satisfy her heat better than any normal man could. But she knew that was insanely stupid. This was man was incredibly dangerous and being in this close proximity to him was like playing with fire. 

“One second yer trying to gouge my eyes out, the next yer trying to seduce me. I’m getting mixed signals here.” Logan growled, but she couldn’t help herself from being a little playful. Victor smirked, clearly amused by her comments. He leaned down further so that their faces were mere inches apart. He could smell the strong musk of a feral’s pheromones and it was making his adrenaline kick in.

“But are you surprised?” Victor purred, getting dangerously close to the woman’s face. The latter swallowed quietly again, taking in the man’s lustful look and realizing just how much bigger he was to her, completely encaging her between his arms. 

“No.” She admitted. Despite her encounters with Victor being mainly violent fighting, she had noticed the way he looked at her with what she could describe as being a mix of awe, infatuation and lust. Even without that, his slight trace of pheromones whenever she was around was a big teller. 

Usually she’d rather fight Victor to death than deal with this, but right now, Victor was offering her something she wanted. Her face was getting hot as her neediness started to get to her. Despite knowing that giving in to her instincts was a stupid idea, Logan didn’t want to leave. Playing with danger was a hobby of hers, and while this man had been nothing but horror and trouble for her, it wouldn’t be her first time getting personal with the enemy.

At Logan’s answer, Victor purred, a smug smile still on his lips as he watched the short woman glare up at him with red cheeks. The glare was nothing new, but the lovely addition of needy eyes made Victor’s control on his desires loosen. 

“Give me a reason to not slice your face open.” She growled through gritted teeth, not wanting to give in just yet, but clearly no having any intention of turning down the other. His scent was filled with pheromones, signaling to her that he was a willing and enthusiastic feral partner. Victor let out a breathy laugh.

“If I wanted to hurt you I would’ve done so already, you know tha’.” The tall mutant reminded her, catching a whiff of arousal in her scent. So, she did enjoy this, and from the looks of it, she knew just as well as him that she did. “I’m askin’, for a change.” Logan’s senses were over stimulated with the pheromones Victor was letting off. He was making his desires very clear and Logan knew that at this point she couldn’t deny her own.

“Oh, fuck it.” Logan snarled and pulled on Victor’s shirt collar, closing the distance between them and crashing their lips together. The kiss, if you could even call it that, was all teeth and growls. It was more like they were trying to tear up each other’s mouths, both already tasting the coppery tang of blood in their mouths. The taste only helped to urge the two to continue, Victor licking the insides of her mouth to catch as much blood as possible. The blonde growled when Logan’s fingers clawed their way through his hair and pulled away from the petite woman, teeth bloodied and eyes hungry. 

With a simple motion of his head, he let go of her hips in favor of her right wrist, urging her to follow him. Logan was too dizzied with arousal and the taste of blood to really pay attention to what was happening, only registering being led through the crowd to a more remote area.

Victor showed the bouncers his VIP card. Along with that and recognizing his features from the times the owner had hired him, the bouncers let him through with no comment. The rooms in the place were individual private lounges, but themed like a bedroom and mostly soundproof, although the loud music vibrated in the rooms. The sofa was more of an extended bed without a blanket, the theme of the room being neon pink and red to match with the rest of the nightclub.

But neither of the two occupants paid attention to the details. Logan heard door lock clicking in place behind her as Victor closed it before his hands were on her again, attacking her lips and mouth. His hands wondered over her body, pulling violently at her jacket, slipping under her tank top, caressing her sides and pressing her against the door. 

He pulled away, breathing heavily. Fuck, he was so turned on, and he could tell Logan was too. Apparently, both of them needed this. Wasting no time, Logan threw her leather jacket off, feeling too hot and too needy to care if this was right or wrong. 

It was nobody’s business what she did in her personal life, especially if it concerned Victor. This whole thing the two had was decades old and honestly, this was just another way to get at each other. All Logan knew was that if she was doing this, she was going to do it the way she did everything when it came to Victor; violently. 

Once the jacket was gone, Logan latched onto Victor’s shirt and pulled at the collar, pulling on it for him to take it off. Victor got the idea and unbuttoned it quickly, not too bothered if it ripped, and threw it to the ground. He pressed his body against hers and he started tearing into her shoulder, Logan dragging her nails through his scalp before clawing them down his neck and bare shoulders. Both drew blood, but the wounds healed up almost immediately, only for the new skin to be torn through again by teeth and claws. 

“Fuck…” Victor growled deeply as he rutted against her, licking her bleeding shoulder. Logan was breathing heavily, the rush of pain and pleasure mixing into a toxic drug that fogged her brain. She didn’t care for anything except for right now. 

“You better not make me regret this.” She growled into his ear, biting it hard enough to bleed. Victor chuckled again her shoulder, thrusting his hips against her with enough force to make her gasp. 

“Oh, I’ll make sure, runt.” He growled back, pulling her tank-top over her head in a swift movement to reveal her breasts. Victor shot her a look of amusement at the fact she wasn’t wearing a bra and Logan rolled her eyes as she caught his lips with hers again. Victor’s hands found their way to her chest and started groping and massaging her breasts, pinching her nipples and feeling them harden under his touch. Logan let out a pleased groaned into his mouth, thrusting her hips against his abdomen and leaning her head backwards to expose herself more to him. 

That sight made Victor drool. The willingness to bare her throat to him, a sign of submission and vulnerability to ferals like them, made Victor want to ravish her even more. He let out a deep growl and went for her throat again, biting and licking as he continued to play with her breasts, Logan arching her back into the touch, not even trying to control her pleasured groans. 

Logan gasped at a particularly rough twist of her nipples and felt Victor’s other hand reach down the back of her jeans to squeeze her ass, his claws digging slightly into her skin as he did. She rolled her hips against him, again pulling at his hair as she felt her abdomen twisting in pleasure. Everything felt so hot and intense, both of them drowning in each other’s scents and pheromones, arousal thick in the room. 

Not being able to take it anymore, Victor carried Logan from the wall to the bed-looking sofa, dropping her on the soft surface before looming over her again, trying to control himself enough to enjoy the view. She was topless, face red, hair messy and breathing heavily, the chest rising and lowering as she looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. She was just too beautiful, in a wild sort of a way. He kicked off his shoes, Logan doing the same with her boots while Victor unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned her jeans, wasting no time in slipping his hand underneath her underwear. 

Logan let out a soft gasp as he pressed his fingers against her wet slit, arching her chest as Victor licked and nipped at her breasts. She was so relieved that she didn’t have to urge Victor to go harder on her, like she so often had to when it came to her other bedmates. It was nice to have someone who knew exactly what to do to satisfy her, even if it was Victor. 

Everywhere he licked, Logan felt like she was being burned which only led to her getting even more aroused. Victor could smell it in her scent and it made his mind hazy, trying to control the beast within from simply tearing into her. He wanted to savor and enjoy this, knowing that another moment like this would be very unlikely. Continuing to lick at her breasts and collarbones, he pulled off her jeans and underwear, throwing them off the bed uncaringly and leaned back to take in the sight again. 

Legs slightly spread, skin flushed, body relaxed, everything about Logan at the moment was telling Victor that she was accepting him, as a bedmate at least. Having Logan, of all people, willingly spread her legs for him made Victor’s heart beat faster in anticipation. Kneeling besides and looming over her, he again slid his hand down her abdomen, pressing the pad of his fingers against her clit and rubbing, making the black-haired woman lift her hips a little at the touch. Encouraged, Victor wasted no time in slipping two of his fingers into her. Logan’s hips twitched at that and let out a breathy moan, lust having completely taken over by now. She was looking directly at Victor, their eyes locking on one another as he spread her. He noticed her closest hand wonder of to his own jeans, fondling him through his pants. 

“Don’ think I’m letting you have all the fun.” She said smugly, a challenging glint in her eyes as she undid his belt buckle and opened his suit pants. Victor was more than happy with letting Logan have her fun for now. She pushed his arm away, extracting his fingers from her and maneuvered the two so that he was sitting at the edge of the bed with her kneeling on the floor, her head in his lap, face to face with his fully erect cock. 

Logan wasn’t one to be intimidated by a man, but Victor wasn’t just any man. His length was big, a lot bigger than what she was accustomed to when it came to previous partners, but that didn’t put her off. Quite the opposite, she felt her entrance pulse with arousal as she gave the head an experimental lick. Victor let out a low pleasured hiss, placing his right hand on her head while using the other to lean on. Going at her own pace, Logan took in as much as she comfortably could in her mouth, but Victor’s cock was too big for her to take in completely without suffocating. His hand on her head was huge, and was gripping her hair, but he let her do as she pleased for the time being. She licked and sucked Victor’s cock, the man letting out pleasured moans and holding back from simply bucking into her throat, shoulders shuddering as she swallowed around him.

“Oh, fuck…fuck, Logan…” Victor hissed under his breath, amber eyes unwilling to close as he watched her blow him. When blue eyes looked back up at him, fogged with lust, Victor tightened his grip on her head, unable to control his urges anymore and started thrusting into her mouth. His cock hit the back of Logan’s throat and as she gagged, all Logan could do was grip onto Victor’s clothed thighs and squeeze her eyes shut, taking what he was giving her. Despite it being almost too much, she was enjoying every moment of this, loving the sheer strength of Victor’s hands on her head and the force of his thrusts. 

Victor pulled her away from him just as felt he might cum, her lips coming off his cock with a wet pop, saliva dripping down her chin as she looked at him with glazed over eyes. From her position, Victor was looming over her, eyes closed and panting, muscled torso covered in a thin sheet of sweat. His strong arms moved from her head to her waist and she let herself be placed back onto the bed, spreading her legs slightly to invite him in as she relaxed onto her back. Victor too aroused at this point to care for any more foreplay, gripping his wet cock in his hand and looking at her with hungry glowing eyes. Logan raised her hips slightly and spread her legs wide, placing her hands on her inner thighs, offering herself up to him while at the same time having that same glint in her eyes, challenging Victor to show her a good time. 

Something snapped inside the blonde mutant, and with a pleased growl and smug smirk, he pushed his cock against her wet entrance. Logan let out a low groan as her body took the entirety of the hard length in, letting out a loud moan when Victor thrusted the rest into her in one sharp snap of his hips, making her bounce. 

“Ahh…oh…fuck, wait…wait, a sec.” Logan asked, pressing her hand against Victor’s chest, feeling the hard muscles there. He was big and with him now inside him she knew he could absolutely wreck her if he wanted to. Surprisingly, Victor stilled, a guttural growl emitting from his chest as if this was a hard effort he had to do to not just fuck the woman into oblivion. A few seconds of Logan evening out her breathing and getting a little more comfortable went by, until she finally laid back down on the bed, moving her hands from Victor’s pecs to cling onto his upper arms “Do your worst, darlin’.” She provoked. 

With a wide toothy grin, Victor gave into his primal urges and started thrusting into Logan with wild abandon, latching his mouth onto the side of her neck once more. Logan couldn’t control her moans and cries, clinging onto the blonde’s shoulders like her life depending on it as he thrusted into her furiously. He was hitting all her good spots and her vision was starting to get hazy as the pleasure skyrocketed.

Victor was letting out grunts and growls as he thrusted into the shorter woman, loving every fucking moment of this. She was so tight and warm around him, finally giving in to his fantasies he had been having of the woman for so many years. Why he hadn’t tried this before was beyond him and at this point it didn’t matter. Logan was writhing and moaning underneath him, hair stuck to her forehead, bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. Her eyes were half-lidded and darkened in pleasure, and her face was flushed a beautiful red.

“Fuck…Fuck, you’re so-!” Victor didn’t finish as he leaned backwards, bringing her with him and settled her on his lap, now in a sitting position. Logan made a small yelp of surprised which quickly turned into a moan when the cock inside her reach new depths, hitting against her core. 

“Ahh…oh, fuck…Vic…” She mewled, leaning forward and dragging her teeth over his collarbone as she moved her hips in time with his thrusts. This made the blonde let out a deep growl as he wrapped his arms under arms and around her back, pressing their bodies together tightly and nuzzling her hair as he thrusted up into her, lost in pleasure. 

Logan was literally embosomed by Victor, claws at his chest as she panted against his collarbone, eyes closed and letting herself enjoy the intimacy. Everything was too much and too good all at once, the way Victor’s muscles moved under her touch and against her skin, how he was panting into her hair in hot puffs, how he was holding onto her as if he’d never let go. 

The difference between Sabretooth fighting her and Victor embracing her was incomparable, too different to even realise they could be the same person. But she knew from his scent and the way he growled that this was definitely the same person. 

A particularly deep and loud groan made it clear to Logan that Victor was close. The two pulled apart enough so that Victor could leaned down and catch her lips in a messy kiss, the two panting against each other as their movements became more erratic. Dragging his sharp claws down her back, Victor urged her to lean backwards and give him the space to lick at her nipples. Letting her arms fall backwards onto the bed, Logan arched her back, pressing her chest into Victor’s mouth further. 

She was so close; her thighs were twitching and her abdomen coiling into a tight knot. All it took was one well aimed thrust into her core and Logan became undone, tightening her legs around Victor’s waist as she came with a cry. She collapsed when her arms gave out, Victor following her movements as he growled at her sudden tightness and added wetness. 

Something nagged at the back of Logan’s mind that she should worry about Victor pulling out, but she found that in her post-orgasm haze she didn’t give a damn. 

With a guttural growl through clenched teeth, Victor came to a shuddering stop as he came, rolling his hips against Logan’s thighs. He hadn’t had an orgasm that intense in a long while and it took all of his strength to not simply collapse on top of Logan, his breath coming in heavy pants as he leant on his arms, still looming over Logan. 

After a short while for two to catch their breathing, Victor pulled out and leaned back. Finally he opened his eyes to look down at the mess that was Logan. Legs spread, chest rising, skin covered in sweat, resting her forearm over her forehead and the other over he abdomen, she was a sight to behold. 

He sighed softly once he recollected himself and leaned over the short woman to press his nose against her neck. Logan let out a soft mewl, too out of it still to react properly to the soft affection from the mass of muscle. 

“Satisfied, _darlin’_?” He purred with an edge of teasing. He got a weak and tired whack on the shoulder for his trouble and a grumble of ‘fuck you creed’. Victor laughed, getting off the bed and stretching. He wasn’t paying attention as he ran a hand through his short, now messy, blonde hair, so it was with a small grunt of surprise that two strong clasped at his shoulders and roughly pulled him back onto the bed. 

Disorientated and taken by surprise, he stared up at Logan who was sitting on his chest, smirking down at him with half-lidded eyes. 

“We are nowhere near done, Creed.” She said in a sultry voice, dragging her fingernails down Victor’s shoulders. The blonde collected himself and snickered, digging his claws into her hips. 

Tonight was gonna be a long night.


	2. Expected Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts off right after the first chapter.

Logan threw her head back as she moaned, breasts bouncing. She grounded her hips downwards onto Victor’s as he thrust upwards, growling with clenched teeth as he watch Logan ride him. Never would he had though she’d willingly put herself in this position, but here she was, and thoroughly enjoying from the looks of it. 

He really wanted to grab her hips, but her adamantium claws were stabbed through his wrists, pinning them against the now damaged furniture. Victor really didn’t care about that though, only caring about how amazing the black-haired woman looked as lifted herself off his cock only to drop down back on it at an inhumane pace. 

Still through clenched teeth, Victor let out a guttural growl and leaned his head back against the pillows, arching his back upwards to try and get deeper into Logan. 

That made the woman groan and squirm in delight. She was too short to reach his neck, so she settled to nipping and biting at his collarbones, leaving bloody smears where she drew blood before it healed. Victor hissed in pleasure before Logan pulled back, looking down at him with darkened, lust-filled knowing blue eyes. 

“Somethin’ wrong Creed?” She panted smugly, a small smile on her lips. It infuriated Victor in the most sexual way possible, wanting to grab her waist and fuck her until she lost consciousness for being such a tease. He clenched his hands into fists, feeling the pain of Logan’s claws through his wrists as the tendons kept healing and cutting with every movement they made, the blood seeping into the fabric of the couch. 

He didn’t answer, rolling his shoulders as he watched her. Even without an answer, Logan could see in the way his jaw twitched and how his breathing came heavy through his clenched teeth that he was incredibly frustrated, that he was holding back. 

“You want to top.” She stated through her hot panting. Inside her, she could feel his cock pulse at the words, and she knew she was right. Victor loved to dominate, be it in a fight or in sex, and having Logan top him but be unable to touch her was unbearable. 

Victor snarled in answer, a feral edge to the tone that wasn’t there before. He thrust his hips upwards in a particularly sharp motion to emphasize his point. The motion hit something deep inside Logan that made her weak and sent a violent jolt through out her entire body, her claws popping back into her forearms due to it. Now free, Victor wasted no time in reversing their positions, with him on top. His wrists healed as he dug his claws into Logan’s sides, using that as leverage to fuck her. 

“Fuuuuuck-!” Logan whined through moans. The sudden change of pace completely took her by surprise and yet she had no intention of complaining or fighting back. She leaned her head back, exposing her throat to Victor.

Something in the man twitched, and without warning, his right hand was wrapped around her throat, squeezing hard enough to suffocate her. Instinctively, Logan grabbed his wrists, choking at the sudden lack of air. But she wasn’t panicking. If anything, she was even more turned on that before. 

Through half-lidded eyes she locked gaze with the blonde man, whose eyes she could see were completely white, a tell-tale sign with the man that he was bordering the line between feral and in control. Maybe Logan had teased him a little too much. 

His thrusting didn’t stop and he didn’t stop choking Logan, watching her intently as her body slowly went limp and her eyes rolled upwards. She made choked gasps in attempts to get air, but with the strength of someone like Victor, Logan wasn’t going to be able to breathe unless he let go. 

Just as her vision was starting to darken, Victor let go of her throat and she coughed wetly, her chest raising unevenly as air returned to her lungs. 

Before she could collect herself and snarl at Victor for the sudden suffocation, she was maneuvered onto her front. With how limp her arms were she couldn’t get on all fours, instead her breasts pressed against the bed and she clawed at the fabric, mouth wide open and drooling. 

Victor had a tight grip on her hips and thighs, leaving deep claw marks in her flesh as he repositioned himself and thrust into her in while abandon, panting with an open mouth like a dog. Logan moaned loudly at that, her entire body being thrown forward from the sheer force of his thrusts.

“V-Victor, fu-fuck-AH!” She was cut off by Victor’s fist grabbing her hair and yanking her head back. The pain jolted down her spine and she let out a pleased shout quickly followed by a series of moans from her open mouth. 

Victor doesn’t know what influenced him to get so close to out-of-control-feral with Logan all of a sudden, but all he knew is that he wanted to make her his. ONLY his. None of that X-Men nonsense, no superheroes, no Weapon X program, just him and her. 

Finally getting what he wanted had made his true intentions bubble up to the surface. Now with Logan squirming and moaning in pleasure underneath him, BECAUSE of him, all he could think about was how much he wanted her. Years of suppressing this desire made him unaware of just how much he wanted Logan for himself and now it was clawing its way out of him. 

He could feel himself getting close to his orgasm. Just like Logan before, a thought nagged at him at the back of his mind that finished inside her twice in a row when her body was so accepting of him could definitely become an issue later. But Victor couldn’t care less, if anything, the idea of a pregnant Logan with his child only added to his arousal. 

The pain of Victor pulling her hair made her dizzy the more violent he got, but Logan was too far gone at that point to even care. She hadn’t had this satisfying a fuck for as long as she could remember, and she wasn’t about to cut it short. 

Victor let go of her hair and pressed her flat against the soft surface of the bed instead, pushing his entire body weight onto Logan’s significantly much smaller body. Both her hands were pinned against the bed by Victor’s huge clawed hands, so she was completely trapped underneath the massive mass of muscle. 

His scent completely overwhelmed her and she could feel how close the blonde mutant was to reaching his orgasm. Victor hadn’t slowed down at all, if anything he got far more violent, and the way he grinded into her was becoming too much for the black-haired woman. 

Finally, Victor let out a deep guttural growl as he came inside Logan, slamming his hips against Logan’s body as he spilled inside her. The woman was panting heavily and limp under Victor, but as he came down from his post-orgasm high, he could tell by her scent she hadn’t quite reached her own orgasm yet. 

Logan let out a quiet high-pitched whine as Victor eased off her a little, making it easier for her to actually breathe. He slipped out of her as he leaned back into a sitting position, pulling her with him so that she was sitting inbetween his legs and leaning against his hard abs and chest. Logan moaned loudly as he start rubbing her swollen clit with his left hand and played with her right nipple with his other one. Her body shuddered in his hold as he pushed her into climaxing, stimulating all over sensitive spots. This made Logan spread her legs a little and pushed her pelvis forward into his hand. Her body heat was rising she closer she got and her skin that much more sensitive, so that Victor playing with her breasts was become almost too much.

It didn’t take long for Logan’s hips to lurch forwards as she leaned against his chest, letting out a satisfied cry as she came hard against his body. Victor stopped his movements and watched her with a fascinated and hungry look. With her head leaned back against his chest, the two locked eyes and stayed still for a short while as Logan came down from her intense orgasm.

Slowly, Logan pushed herself up and turned so that she was on her knees and face-to-face with Victor. With an odd gentleness the man hadn’t seen in Logan before, the woman reached towards him and combed her fingers through his messy, thick blonde hair, as if discovering it for the first time ever. 

Her blue eyes seemed unfocused, as if lost in thought or in a world of her own, as she explored Victor’s facial features, fingers so gentle the man barely felt them tracing his cheek bones. In the same sort of manner, Victor carefully traced Logan’s sides, going down to rest on her hips only to run up her back slowly. 

Gently, which was an alien thing to associate with the black-haired woman, Logan pressed her lips against Victor’s left cheekbone in a soft, almost non-existent kiss. In turn, Victor nuzzled her cheek as she did, inhaling her scent as he did. Logan pulled a little away from the blonde man, staring at his face with refocused blue eyes, having seemingly left the unusual daze she was in. 

A somewhat confused and unsure expression settled on her face, as if she forgot where she was for a moment. To ease her sudden insecurity, Victor kissed her lips. Unlike the first kiss, this one was soft and sweet. Victor made sure to keep his sharp teeth out of the way as to not make her bleed, and Logan returned his advances, just as sweetly. Her fingers in his hair slipped out so that she could wrapped her arms around his strong neck, while Victor intertwined his left hand into her hair and held her head. His other hand wrapped around her back and pulled her closer to him, the action deepening the kiss. 

Neither was too sure what was happening or what any of this meant, but they didn’t want it to end either. 

When both pulled away to get air, Logan rested her on Victor’s shoulder, nuzzling it just how Victor nuzzled her cheek previously. A soft sound got her attention. 

“Are you purring?” She asked in a quiet whisper. Said sound intensified a little, which made Logan snicker. “I didn’t know you purred.”

“Mm.” Victor answered back over his purring and leaned back against the soft cushioning. Logan laid on top of him, ear against his chest, where among the purring she could hear his steady heartbeat. 

The two stayed like this. 

The thudding beat from the music outside the room could be heard, but that was easily tuned out by Victor’s purring. It was deep and gravelly, and yet despite that, it put Logan at ease, as if it was sound that told her she was safe. The fact that it was Victor, Sabretooth, making her feel safe really didn’t matter at that moment. Feeling completely at ease and relaxed was so rare to Logan, so she wasn’t about to complain. 

She’s not sure how long she stayed in this position, but it was only when an obnoxious jingle from her jacket pocket started up that she moved position. 

Both Logan and Victor jerked into upright positions and stared like spooked cats at the source of the sound. 

“Oh, dammit.” Logan complained loudly, scrambling off the bed and yanking her jacket of the floor. She patted aggressively at the fabric until she found the pocket where her ringing phone was. Kitty had been more than a little insistent that she get a mobile phone, and she had completely forgotten about it. In her hurry to find the small piece of technology, she accidentally pressed the ‘pick up call’ option before she even realized it was a call. 

“Logan, where the FUCK are you?!” Scott’s less than pleased voice yelled through out of the phone. 

“Dammit.” Logan growled, just loud enough for the man on the phone to hear. 

“Don’t ‘dammit’ me! How many times do I have to tell you that if you want to leave you HAVE to tell us!” Scott shouted through the phone. In the background, Logan could hear Jean trying to calm her husband down, along with Nightcrawler and Kitty asking hurried questions. 

“And I keep telling you I don’t need to tell you anything! Why do you need me anyway? It’s two in the fucking morning!” Logan snarled back angrily, pissed off at hearing Scott’s nagging voice. 

“You would know if you were he-!” Scott was cut off by Jean taking the phone from here.

“Stop shouting Scott. Logan, the professor has a mission for us, where are you?” Jean asked Logan sternly yet gently. What anger Logan had deflated when hearing Jean. She always had a soft spot for the redheaded girl and couldn’t stay mad when she was around. 

“I’m in New York. I just needed a night away from the mansion.” Logan answered truthfully, knowing she couldn’t lie to Jean. 

“Alright. We can handle this mission without you but get back to the mansion quickly, just in case things go wrong.” The woman on the phone replied.

“Sure.” And with that, Logan ended the call. She exhaled loudly and dropped the objects she was holding. 

“I’m guessing this means yer going.” Victor said from his place at the edge of the bed, where he had put his pants back on while Logan was on the phone. 

“Yeah…” Logan replied somewhat bitterly, glaring at the phone that was now on the floor. She felt Victor walk towards her, his body heat against her back, and wrap his arms around her frame. He pressed his cheek against hers, having to bend down quite a bit to reach her, his purr quieter than before but still there. 

“Ya could just not go.” At Logan’s suspicious look, he continued. “And just stay with me.”

“That’s not happening, and you know it.” The woman rolled her eyes but didn’t fight against the somewhat hug Victor was giving her. 

“Can’t blame a man for trying, darling.” He purred against her ear before nipping it with the edge of his canines. Logan shuddered at the sensation, but Victor was off her before she could complain. 

As soon as he let go of her, Logan scurried around the room picking up her clothes, some a little more damaged than others, and hurriedly put them back on. The whole time she could feel Victor’s eyes on her and she knew he was smirking even if she couldn’t see him. Her face felt hot. 

When Logan was finally fully clothed and dressed, she turned to look at the blonde mutant, who, as she knew, was sitting in the middle of the bed with legs crossed, resting his chin in his hand with his arms leaning on his legs, smirking. 

“This…” Logan said with a hand motion. “…is never happening again.” This was more of a note to herself than to Victor.

“Sure.” The man replied. He smirk was a knowing one, because he knew Logan was lying to herself. 

This would most probably happen again. 

Face red and a feeling of anger bubbling in her chest, Logan spun round to the door, unlocked it, and just before she left, Victor said with a purr: “Fight you later, Wolvie.”

Logan opened the door and slammed it shut without looking back, running into the nightclub crowd to leave. 

~

Three months later, Scott still held that night for disappearing over her head, even when Jean told him to let it go. This annoyed Logan because all she wanted to do was forget that night. 

Yes, it had been amazing, but it had been with Victor. In hindsight, making Victor a new addition to her relatively long list of bedmates was probably the stupidest decision she ever made. 

But what was done was done, and she just had to move on. 

However, within the first month of spending the night with Victor, Logan knew she wouldn’t be able to move on. Not because she wanted to spend another night with Victor (not that she would be against that, but she wasn’t about to admit it), but because of changes in her attitude and body. 

Very specific changes. 

She ignored them for the most part and just continued with her X-Men duties. But by the third month, when certain specific symptoms became far too noticeable and she couldn’t lie to herself anymore about her cycle being late, Logan knew she had to make sure it WASN’T the case. 

Again, without telling anybody, she went to the closest town to make a purchase. She was back before anybody could notice she was gone (even Jean or Xavier didn’t seem to have noticed) and locked herself inside the bathroom. 

Ten minutes late, the pregnancy test clattered into the sink, where Logan had to hold the sides of to not lose balance. She stared down at the two small lines shown on the test, before looking up at the bathroom mirror. 

“What have you gotten yourself into this time, bub…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this didn’t take ages at all to write. Nope.


	3. First Time for Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are insane at the moment, aren’t they.   
> Who’s up for more pregnancy drama?  
> Sorry if I got any dialect/accents wrong.

Logan was about as responsive as a boiled egg during the week after finding out about her pregnancy. Thankfully, not much was happening during that time for a change (no aliens, no explosions, no anti-mutant cults coming to tear down the school), so Logan not being too involved with the others wasn’t noticed by anybody.

Except for Nightcrawler. 

The blue half-demon was incredibly concerned for his short friend, who he had noticed was uncharacteristically absent-minded. At first, he thought she might be tired or having one of her episodes where she ponders over her past, but by the third day, Kurt was considering bringing this up with Xavier. Despite him and Jean being telepaths, they respected each X-Man’s mental privacy, and wouldn’t pry unless asked to. 

But he decided that before he brought this up with Xavier, he should talk to Logan. He waited till the end of the week to see if there were any changes, just to give her the space, but after finding the beer bottles in the fridge untouched for an entire week, he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Logan?” He asked sweetly as he popped his head around her bedroom door. What he saw was…disconcerting to say the least. Logan lying face down on her bed looking like she was facing a midlife crisis wasn’t something he was used to witnessing. A muffled grunt came from where her face was buried in her pillow. “Can ve speak?”

Logan turned her head so she could see him.

“What about?” She grumbled tiredly. Kurt let himself into the room and walked to her bed, sitting on it while Logan watched him lazily. 

“Vat's been habening zis past veek? You zeem...distracded.” Kurt asked in his soft German accent, showing genuine concern for his beloved friend. Logan sighed and flipped onto her back. 

“I got some…stressful news. I’ve been tryin’ to figure out how to deal with it, but I’ve got nothin’.” She admitted, not seeing the point in hiding the truth. Well, some of it at least. Kurt tilted his head.

“Maybe I can be of azisdance?” He offered. Logan smiled softly at her blue friend, but shook her head. 

“Thanks, Elf, but this is somethin’ I need ta figure out fer myself.” She replied. Kurt seemed a little dejected that he couldn’t be of any help, which made her feel bad. “When I do figure it out, I’ll let ya know, alright?” That seemed to brighten Kurt’s mood a little and he nodded. Logan patted Kurt’s thigh reassuringly, and the blue fuzzball left Logan to her existential crisis.

She didn’t know if she should tell the others or not. Maybe she could leave for the next nine months and wait out the pregnancy somewhere safe then give the child to actually competent parents? No, that wouldn’t do. Not only was there no safer place for her than the X-Mansion, but what if the child ended up being a mutant? There was the chance it could be a case like Sabretooth’s son, Graydon, who despite having two mutant parents was human. A mutant hating one at that. 

Something Logan didn’t want. She had enough enemies; she didn’t need one to be her own child. 

Not to mention, the probability of the child being a mutant was much higher than not, and that wouldn’t be something that normal parents would be able to handle on their own. Not a child that was half Wolverine half Sabretooth, that’s for sure. 

There was also the option of not going forward with the pregnancy at all. 

Logan took in a deep inhale before shakily breathing out, rubbing her hands over her face and tangling them in her hair. 

No, she wouldn’t be able to go through with that. And for all she knew, some sick group like Weapon X were just waiting to get their hands on her DNA for experiments, which would just give her a whole other lot of trouble.

It’s not like Logan didn’t want children. Quite the opposite, she quite liked the idea of it. But things had never worked out in her favour for the right opportunity to settle down and have a child, with people coming after her at all times for whatever reason. 

And again, the father was Victor, no doubt about it. That was bound to bring trouble on its own. 

Another huge sigh and she sat up. 

She should tell someone about this. Kurt was the first to notice any changes, mainly due to her attitude in the past week, so he was an option. Xavier, being the headmaster and all, should definitely know. The idea of Cyclops knowing, however, made her hair stand on end. She’d never hear the end of it. 

Just at that moment, she heard Xavier’s voice in her head and panicked. 

“X-Men, I have a mission.” 

The panic subsided a little in realising it wasn’t about her, but a different type of panic rose up instead. 

Could she even go on missions in her state? It was still early on in the pregnancy, so maybe it would be ok. But she tended to get hurt a lot, what with having a healing factor and all, so what if the baby got hurt?

Unfortunately she didn’t have time to think about that right at this moment, she would just have to be careful on this mission and get as little hurt as possible. Hopefully the missions won’t be anything too serious.

~

The mission turned out to be an investigation one. A farm not too far away from the X-Mansion was getting some strange activity, where entire cows would just disappear, only for a stripped carcass to turn up out of nowhere. 

Logan couldn’t pick up a scent from the carcasses the farmers showed them, and for a moment the group (Consisting of Cyclops, Jean, Kitty, Storm, Colossus, Nightcrawler, and Rogue) considered the possibility of wild animals. That idea was quickly shot down, for no animal could do such a clean job at stripping the meat, fur and organs. 

According to the farmers, the animals who disappeared were ones that hung around the nearby river. Across from there was a forest with thick foliage that was incredibly hard to see in, a perfect place for somebody to hide and observe in. 

The team decided to split up as to search the surrounding area better. 

Storm, Rogue, and Jean would look from above to see if they could find anything from a higher perspective, while Kitty, Colossus and Nightcrawler would go in one direction, and Cyclops and Logan went in the other direction. 

Cyclops had been very insistent on keeping an eye on Wolverine, which the woman had just rolled her eyes at, too tired to argue. 

They went in the direction of the river where the disappearances happened. 

“Remind me why this is a job for the X-Men?” Logan asked as she observed the river bank for any footprints. 

“Due to the state of the carcasses, if there’s a danger lurking in these forest, it’ll be too much for the local authorities to handle. Not to mention, this is the farmers’ way of making a living at stake. If they run out of livestock, they won’t be able to provide for themselves.” Cyclops explained patiently, also looking at the surroundings for clues. 

“Right.” Logan said, a little distracted as she got closer to the river. 

“What is it?” Scott asked as he followed her. 

“The foliage, over there.” She pointed to a place across the river. “There are some broken branches, and it looks like a path was made by somebody regularly using this area.” That’s why Logan was good to take on these types of missions. When it came to nature, she noticed easy to miss details like this. 

“You’re right. We should tell the others before we go explore.” Cyclops said, looking up to get one of the flying X-Men’s attention. 

“Or we could just go explore and not waste time.” Wolverine argued, finding Scott’s need to tell everybody everything insufferable. 

“Wolverine, we’re a team, so we need to make the others aware of what’s happening.” He said sternly, knowing her independent nature to be both a strength and a weakness, especially when it came to teamwork. “What if we run into trouble and we’re outmatched?”

No response.

Cyclops lowered his gaze to where Logan was before, to find only a set of footprints making their way to the river and some slight movement in the foliage. 

The leader of the X-Men clicked his tongue in annoyance as he finally caught Storm’s attention.

~

She knew she was going to hear an earful later from Scott about heading into danger alone, but she really didn’t care. 

Going deeper into the forest, she followed the signs of disturbed nature that couldn’t have be done by animals. After a five minute walk, she came upon a clearing, where there was a rather large tent. Deciding it would be best to keep hidden, she used the foliage around her to move around and spy on the tent. 

The X-Men wouldn’t be far behind, so she wasn’t worried about getting into trouble. Unless if someone had a particularly good sense of smell, they wouldn’t be able to detect her in the thicket. 

“Heya there, runt.”

Uh-oh.

Wolverine launched herself to the left, away from the source of that voice, just in time to dodge a powerful swipe from a clawed hand. She skidded backwards on one knee, facing her attacker, knowing exactly who it was. 

Standing in front of her at his full height in his furred yellow and maroon suit was none other than Sabretooth. He had a malicious, toothy grin on his face, showing off his sharp canines. 

“Fancy seein’ ya ‘round here.” He taunted before lunging forward with a terrifying roars, claws out with intent to kill. 

Once more Wolverine dodged, and made a run for it, away from where the X-Men would be coming from and away from the mysterious tent. Whoever that belong to, they must’ve hired Sabretooth to be some sort of look out or guard. He was no cheap hire however, so his boss must be pretty darn rich. 

“Ya ain’t runnin’ away!” Logan heard Victor roar behind her as she fled into the forest. As always, his intent to wound her was far stronger than the job he was hired to do. Typical. 

Normally, she’d fight him head on, but in the state she was, she knew she’d be too distracted by trying not to get wounded to fight. So she ran instead, hoping to either lose Sabretooth or tire him out enough so that he’d abandon the chase. Both were asking for the impossible, as not only is Sabretooth an expert tracker, but he has even better stamina than she did. 

“We can play this game of cat and mouse all day long, runt!” The blonde mutant called out to her. She knew he was right. 

Skidding to a stop, she hid behind a large tree, slamming her back against it and panting heavily. Much more heavily than she should’ve normally be, she noted. That wasn’t a good sign. 

She kept her ears aware of any sounds, but she heard nothing. This only made her more suspicious and she daren’t move, knowing that Victor was just around the corner somewhere. As the deafening silence continued, the idea of telling her pursuer of her pregnancy popped into her head. 

He was the father after all, and if their last encounter was any hint, he seemed interested in her beyond just a punching bag. 

Just at the moment, she ducked, having heard the tell-tale sign of claws swiping the air as they lodged into the tree bark where her head had been. Logan scrambled to her feet and backed away from where Victor was unsheathing his claws from the now damaged tree. 

In that instant, Logan knew she was the prey and he was the predator. From his body language alone she could see that he was working to trap her before he tore her apart. And for once, she was truly the prey. Instead of fighting back, she was on the defensive, wary of his every movement, every little twitch of his fingers and of how he looked at her, like a prized cow.

“What’s tha matter, runt? Ya lookin’ kinda spooked.” The tall mutant taunted with a cruel smirk, his tongue licking his canines after he said this. Logan was having an inner conflict between continuing to run away and telling Victor the truth. 

Once more, she backed into a tree, too distracted to pay attention to her surroundings. The sudden contact made her jolt and look away, which Victor took to his advantage to lunge at her once more. Seeing no other way out, Logan squeezed her eyes shut as she curled into herself, wrapping her arms around her abdomen. 

Her teeth were clenched as she awaited the pain, but none came. 

Cracking her eyes open just a smidge, she saw Victor towering above her, clawed hand just about to strike her. However, what she noticed was his perplexed expression. He saw her pose, her arms wrapped around her middle and her unwillingness to fight, but what got him to stop from landing the blow was her scent. 

He could tell her scent from a mile away he had become so familiar with it. What he smelled was still ‘her’, but…different. There was difference in her scent, somewhat familiar, but he couldn’t pinpoint why. 

Instead of continuing the fight, Victor grabbed Logan by the shoulders and pushed her against the tree, trapping her and pulled her cowl off. He start aggressively sniffing her hair, neck and shoulders, trying to get more of her scent so that he could understand why her scent was so different. 

Logan couldn’t help but feel embarrassed as she let him to this.

As abruptly as he had grabbed her, he stopped moving completely. Still holding onto her shoulders he stood to his full height, staring down at her. There was no cruel smile nor murderous glint in his amber eyes anymore, and Logan could only stare at the ridiculously taller mutant. 

“You’re pregnant.” He stated. 

That’s why her scent was different yet familiar. He could smell his own scent intertwined with hers. 

“Surprise…?” Logan said sheepishly, her expression an awkward grimace. 

They didn’t move for a while as Victor processed the information. When Mystique was pregnant with Graydon, he hadn’t known until his son was a full grown mutant-hating adult, so he had never had to face this sort of situation before. Not that he could remember at least. 

“You’re the first to know if that makes it any better.” The short woman breathed out, looking away to the forest ground. Victor did a slow blink at that, and a purr caught in his throat as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. 

“Hm, ya know what, it does.” His voice was almost soft in the manner he said it, which made Logan snap her head back up with the sheer shock she felt. 

Honestly she hadn’t known what to expect from the blonde man. He could be so incredibly unpredictable, she didn’t know if he would care or not about this news. From his maybe all-too-pleased expression, he was pretty darn happy. 

“Didn’ take ya for the caring about bein’ a father type.” Logan admitted, feeling some of last week’s burden lift. 

“Never got tha chance ta care.” The man replied. 

At that moment, the two heard the rustling of leaves and branches snapping in the distance, only for Cyclops’ optic blast to hit Sabretooth. The man was thrown to the ground several feet away from the sheer force of the hit, and skidded a few more feet until he slammed into a boulder. 

“See, this is EXACTLY why I keep telling you to not run off on your own!” Scott scorned Logan as he, Jean, Storm, and Rogue arrived at the scene. 

“Kitty, Nightcrawler and Colossus are back at that tent. There are some scientists that were doing tests of sorts, so they’re keeping an eye on them.” Jean explained, not giving time for Cyclops to continue his lecture about teamwork.

“We found out that they hired Sabretooth to do the dirty work for and guard them, so when we didn’t find you there, we assumed the two of you had started fighting.” Storm continued, landing next to her slightly bedazzled short friend. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Logan sighed with some frustration. “We were kinda in tha middle of somethin’!” She said a little louder in Scott’s direction, who still looked pissed. Rogue cocked her head to the side, looking confused.

“Whut on earth do yawl mean?” She asked. 

A deep angry growl came from Sabretooth as he picked himself up, clearly pissed off. Part of his suit had been burned off thanks to Cyclops, but the skin and flesh had long regenerated. He looked ready to kill again. 

Yes he was outnumbered, but that never stopped Victor before. 

Before either side could do much more than get into fighting stances, Logan panicked and lunged herself inbetween her friends and Victor, hair a mess and arms spread wide.

“Stop! Stop it!” She yelled, panic clear in her voice as she looked widely at both sides. Her friends were the most shocked, not having ever seen her willingly stop a fight, especially in this state. Victor seemed less surprised, if a little taken aback at her yelling. 

He immediately dropped his fighting stance, which only caused the X-Men to be more confused. Something clearly wasn’t right here. 

“Logan, you better explain what’s going on.” Scott said in a deadly serious tone, the one he only used when there was absolutely no room for arguing. 

Logan looked at him with a nervous expression before turning to Victor, who had his arms crossed, a raised eyebrow and a cocky smirk that said, ‘if you won’t tell them, I will’. Whatever he had to say would most likely be crude and far more embarrassing than if Logan told the truth. 

“Uhm…You remember that night out I had some months back?” She started.

“Oh god.” Rogue said. 

They all knew what she was going to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan’s gonna have a fun time explaining herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
